The Internet has evolved as a useful tool for the exchange of goods, and various online marketplaces or other websites now enable users to list items for sale with relative ease. As part of this process, a user may capture an image of the item he or she wishes to sell, and may upload the image to the respective website when generating a listing on the website. While existing photo or digital imaging systems may enable a user to capture an image of an item using a smart phone, a digital camera, or other device, such systems are typically not functional in environments where power is unavailable. In particular, such systems generally must be connected to a power supply in order for the light assemblies and/or other components of such systems to operate. If such systems are not connected to a power supply, the resulting images obtained using such systems will be of relatively poor quality. Additionally, since such systems are typically configured to remain stationary during use, such systems do not enable the user to capture images of an item disposed within such systems from different vantage points without repositioning the item.